


Letting Go

by StrangerFan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven | Jane Hopper and Mike Wheeler are Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Will Byers/Mike Wheeler, Sad Will Byers, Soft Mike Wheeler, Sorry Will, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerFan/pseuds/StrangerFan
Summary: Will Byers has a huge secret, he is in love with his best friend. Sadly Mike is to oblivious and blinded by his love for El. Will has to learn if you love someone you should let them be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

May 1985  
Smooching was all he could hear so as the rest of the party, to be honest he was tired of this. Mike wanting to do everything with El. Cancelling on him just to be alone with her. Most of this came from jealousy since Will has harbouring a little crush on Mike. But he could tell the other members of the party agreed. “MIKE! Did you forget we are also here?” Max snapped. “Sorry guys.” Mike said breaking apart from Eleven, Eleven the new girl. Eleven the girl who the boys found when he was gone. Eleven the girl who Mike was in love with. Will realized two things at the snowball, one that he has a crush on Mike and two Mike didn’t like him back but loved someone else. Will glanced around the gym and suddenly Eleven showed up. “You look beautiful.” He heard Mike tell her, Will’s heart was breaking apart until he saw their lips touch. Suddenly it was their summer vacation and it was near The Fourth Of July. Lucas had Max, Dustin had Steve and lastly Mike had El. It broke his heart to see them doing romantic things but he decided he should be happy for Mike, well until today. “Hey Mike! I know you probably have plans but I was thinking maybe the four of us could have a DnD session just like old times.” Will told him. Mike was getting ticked off and Will could see the annoyed look on Mike’s face. “Will I have plans with El at Starcourt, I can’t ditch her. Plus I would rather hangout with her right now then play old DnD.” Mike snapped back. Will was on the verge of tears, Mike saw tears from Will’s eyes and Mike exploded. “ WILL WE’RE NOT KIDS ANYMORE. I MEAN, WHAT DID YOU THINK? WE’RE JUST GONNA SIT IN MY BASEMENT ALL DAY? AND PLAY GAMES FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES?” Mike yelled. That was it Will broke down, he ran to Castle Byers to wish things could go back to the way it was before.


	2. An Authors Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My plans for the story.

K. I know I have haven’t written in a while but here’s why. Let’s get down to everything. The truth is I just lost interest in doing fanfic. I did watch season 3 but i still didn’t have much inspiration from it. This book did well so there’s a possibility I will chapter 2. This was a short one but thanks for listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update you could get more chapters soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic sorry if it’s bad :) feel free to leave criticism. More chapters coming soon.


End file.
